To Reach For Freedom
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Five years after Sakura's death Eriol and Syaoran meet again, but why is Syaoran trying to avoid Eriol? And why are strange wounds on Nakuru, Yue, Kero and Spinnel? *YAOI*


A/N: This story along with the hole plot was a request by my dearest friend Saory Kido as her birthday present... Gratefully this year she picked ANGST instead of KINKINESS (last time she was so happy that got to show everyone her present and got me into a LOT of troubles on various servers.... oh well, what was I supposed to expect from a LixTouyaxYukitoxEriol all kinky lemon?? *sighs*) I hope you all enjoy this one piece. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAO-CHAN!!!!!  
  
To reach for freedom. By Ran Mouri.  
  
Syaoran was walking along the hallways of his school while deep in thoughts. Today was the anniversary of Sakura-chan's death. five long years since her powers and darkness had taken control of her.  
  
He closed his eyes and remembered.  
  
All had started to beautiful.  
  
They loved eachother and he had managed to convince his mother that staying in Japan with Sakura was the best for the clan, so he re-bought his house and spent the best year of his young life with her, deeply in the wings of love and the perfection of her sweet smile.  
  
And then. disaster.  
  
The power Sakura had soon started to turn dark, angry even. she started suspecting of everyone and anyone. Shit! She even got upset when he smiled while talking with Tomoyo!!  
  
Soon her pouting and ignoring of him turned into beatings and magical abuse of his body, he still bore the marks of that ones.  
  
Still he didn't get the worst part of Sakura, he mussed as he remembered Tomoyo's face twisted in pain as Sakura gave her death for recording him in a costume.  
  
He sighed.  
  
To die by the hands of the one you love. the poor black haired girl hadn't even tried to run away when given the chance.  
  
Everyone had their dark sides, Fujitaka-san had explained to him, an apparently Sakura-chan's tender heart hadn't been able to withhold hers.  
  
Finally the cards gave their back to their mistress and turned themselves back into Clow Cards, Kero hid for a month, still he couldn't get the beast to tell him where he had gone at the time.  
  
The desperation soon turned into madness for his beloved Sakura-chan, so she committed suicide days later, didn't even bother to leave her disposition of the cards, the guardian and the judge she had worked so hard to win.  
  
After that Fujitaka-san got so depressed he didn't even want to get up in the mornings.  
  
Touya was so scared of his own house that left to live with Yukito.  
  
And of course he, the always responsible Chinese boy, was left with the responsibility to ship all the cards and decide what to do with them while managing to cheer up his former father in law.  
  
His first thought was to send them all back to his former owner to England but the cards complied shyly. since Syaoran had Clow's blood as his direct descendant it was more easy for them to feed on his energy than to get used to Clow's reincarnation's life-force, they had reasoned.  
  
Deep down he felt the cards didn't want to leave him alone.  
  
He was grateful.  
  
A year later found Kero and the Cards living with him while he made weekly visits to Fujitaka-san and Yue who, of course, lived with Touya and Yukito in the white haired boy's house.  
  
Weird how life turns when you finally are happy? Probably.  
  
He found out the answer to that question with Fujitaka-san after finding out he was the other half of Clow Reed. funny ne? He had been taught all his life to seek revenge on Clow Reed a sight, and only while living alongside the magician he found out his clan's real reason.  
  
He had broken relations with his family after he found out, but he knew the shadow of... that.. Would haunt him until the day he died. after all. the irony of living with Clow. better not think about it again or he was sure he was going to cry.  
  
Clow wasn't just Fujitaka-san.  
  
His life with the cards and Kero was happy.  
  
He had nothing to cry about.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" A cheerful voice beamed as a cute girl with long hair glompped on his arm and he had to smile at her.  
  
"MIRROR." He said tenderly. Often the card came to school dressed as a student and hanged with him all day. His classmates teased him mercilessly with his mysterious girlfriend that appeared and disappeared at will. most had even dared to say he was been haunted by the typical "School Ghost" That had a crush on him.  
  
If only they knew.  
  
"Syaoran! I got great news!" The card jumped excitedly as she stared at him with her huge green eyes. "You won't believe what happened!!!"  
  
"Ok, calm down and tell me." He smiled as he lead her to the garden and both sat under a tree. He loved when his friends told him about their day. most of the cards like MIRROR and WOOD were his friends while the smaller ones he considered daughters or younger sisters and the older ones were his new protective older sisters and aunts.  
  
"OK! See, I was playing with SONG while DARK discussed with CANDY about dinner, you know how she like all meals with too much sugar and that's not healthy for you and Wei-san so we were on that when the phone rang and OF COURSE WOOD answered, she's like glued to that damn artifact." At this both laughed remembering how the ever green card loved to chat with whoever called.  
  
"So?" He asked amused.  
  
"So!" She continued happily. "Someone called and she answered and you should have seen the look on her face when she hung up and told us.."  
  
"SYAORAN'NIICHAN!!" Cried a young voice interrupting MIRROR. Both turned to see a little girl with a huge bump on her head that ran directly into the Chinese boy's arms and sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"What's wrong ARROW?" he asked patiently. The smaller card looked at him with tears in her eyes and pouted.  
  
"POWER hit me again!!" She accused wailing.  
  
"YOU STARTED!!!!" Whined POWER as she appeared before them. Syaoran sighed and patted both on the head.  
  
"Look, school's almost over so, why don't we all settle this at home? I don't think my teachers will appreciate the scandal we are making." The three cards nodded and together they made their way quietly out of school.  
  
MIRROR's important announcement forgotten.  
  
***  
  
Eriol sighed as he arrived to the old Kinomoto house. His elegant clothes neatly cleaned.  
  
He had called earlier that day while on the plane on his way to Japan and WOOD invited him to the service that would be held in memory of Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
The young English man couldn't believe she hadn't been able to withhold that power within her.  
  
How sad.  
  
Idly he wondered why the cards hadn't gone back to him if the former owned was dead then. Those traitors. surely they had preferred to stay and watch Yue, Yukito and Touya go at it like rabbits all day.  
  
His creations were such a hentais  
  
"Eriol." A smooth voice said snapping the young magician from his thought. He raised his eyes to see Yue and blinked.  
  
Had Yue and Yukito been separated from eachother?  
  
How?  
  
And more important. by whom??  
  
As the angel lead him into the main hall he gasped.  
  
All his cards were there, dressed neatly in black and with solemn expression on their faces.  
  
From DARK's beautiful dress to the cute bowtie DASH had around his neck.  
  
If the occasion wasn't so serious he would have aawwwed.  
  
Leading the service were Kinomoto-san, Touya and of course Sonomi-san as all the presents prayed for the eternal rest of both girls but his eyes couldn't stay focused on the events happening around him, unknown forces were moving him to look around the crowd for a familiar face he didn't know whom it belonged.  
  
That person had long brown hair that fell gracefully over his shoulder (for it was male) in a stylishly loose ponytail while leaving uncovered both small ears that were pierced with simple silver rings, the man's eyes were deep brown color and he was dressed in an elegant black Chinese-styled robe that hugged that muscular chest just right.  
  
That man was so handsome. Eriol guessed he was a little smaller than himself, and his exotic features were almost elf like.  
  
His eyes kept traveling lower until they saw something shinny resting lightly on the man's lower hip.  
  
A sword. Eriol realized.  
  
A Chinese ceremonial sword. just like.  
  
Blue eyes widened as realization hit him.  
  
SYAORAN!?!??!  
  
The service passed in silence then. Syaoran and the others spent it praying for Sakura and Tomoyo, but Eriol kept pondering on this sudden attraction the Chinese boy he had almost grown with was awakening in him.  
  
And how would he act on it.  
  
From a corner Yue sighed sadly as he saw Eriol lick his lips while staring enchanted at Li.  
  
Story was repeating itself again, he thought as he touched his arm. knowing the scar he had since he was born rested.  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: SO! How was that?? It's really confusing at the moment, I know. but on later chapters I'll go revealing the facts that most of you can guess by know *winks* You know I always do it anyway. Did you like? I hope so. a review also wouldn't be so bad don't you think?? *giggles* 


End file.
